negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Anime Final
Mahou Sensei Negima! Anime Final (劇場版 魔法先生ネギま! ANIME FINAL, Mahō Sensei Negima! ANIME FINAL) is a theatrical anime film in the Mahou Sensei Negima!, which is released at August 27, 2011. Summary Akamatsu Ken announced in his web diary that they can now initiate "the project" freely because the number of the pre-orders of the new OAD Mahou Sensei Negima! Mō Hitotsu no Sekai was large enough. He said he could not explicitly disclose what "the project" is from now since the sales data turned Akamatsu's personal desire into a real project. He had been saying that the final chapter of the OAD series will be released as a movie if the sales are successful. Weekly Shounen Magazine announced a "full-length" anime that would be premiered in 2011 and used the term "Negima Saga Final". On May 17, 2011 the offical site opened with the new title "Mahō Sensei Negima: Anime Final" and will released in Japanese theaters on August 27, 2011 as a double-bill with Hayate the Combat Butler! Heaven Is a Place on Earth. The movie will conclude Journey to Magic World arc. A CD will be released on the August 24, 2011 featuring the theme songs of the movie along with the off vocal versions. According to the website for the anime, the DVD will be available February 17th 2012 in Japan bundled with volume 37 of the manga and November 24th 2011 is the deadline to order it. Plot After Negi Springfield and the Ala Alba saved the Magic World from being destroy, along with his students returned to the Mahora Junior High School. However, they noticed there's a banner written "Mahora Junior High School Graduation Ceremony" in the school gate. So Negi and other students using it's limited time to prepares the things. At the same time, Konoemon Konoe calls Negi to his office, to tells him to choose any one of his students to become his follower before they erase all of 3-A class students' memories about magic, which makes Negi very troubled...... Casts *Negi Springfield: Rina Satō *Sayo Aisaka: Yuri Shiratori *Yuna Akashi: Madoka Kimura *Kazumi Asakura: Ayana Sasagawa *Yue Ayase: Natsuko Kuwatani *Ako Izumi: Kotomi Yamakawa *Akira Okouchi: Azumi Yamamoto *Misa Kakizaki: Shizuka Itō *Asuna Kagurazaka: Akemi Kanda *Misora Kasuga: Ai Bandō *Chachamaru Karakuri: Akeno Watanabe *Madoka Kugimiya: Mami Deguchi *Kū Fei: Kana Asumi *Konoka Konoe: Ai Nonaka *Haruna Saotome: Sawa Ishige *Setsuna Sakurazaki: Yu Kobayashi *Makie Sasaki: Yui Horie *Sakurako Shiina: Chiaki Omigawa (Replacement) *Mana Tatsumiya: Miho Sakuma *Chao Lingshen: Megumi Takamoto *Kaede Nagase: Ryōko Shiraishi *Chizuru Naba: Misa Kobayashi *Fuka Narutaki: Kimiko Koyama *Fumika Narutaki: Mari Kanou *Satomi Hakase: Mai Kadowaki *Chisame Hasegawa: Yumi Shimura *Evangeline A.K. McDowell: Yuki Matsuoka *Nodoka Miyazaki: Mamiko Noto *Natsumi Murakami: Mai Aizawa *Ayaka Yukihiro: Junko Minagawa *Satsuki Yotsuba: Naomi Inoue *Zazie Rainyday: Yuka Inokuchi *Albert Chamomile: Masashi Yabe *Konoemon Konoe: Mahito Tsujimura *Kotaro Inugami: Marina Inoue *Anastasia Yurievna Cocolova: Chiwa Saito *Collette Farandole: Satomi Satō *Emily Sevensheep: Ayana Taketatsu *Beatrix Monroe: Hanazawa Kana *Jack Rakan: Rikiya Koyama *Takamichi T. Takahata: Norihiro Inoue *Fate Averruncus: Akira Ishida *Quintum: Akira Ishida (Uncredited) Theme Songs *Opening theme: a precious pride by Ryōko Shiraishi *Ending theme: Please Be Happy Sunshine by Negi Springfield (Rina Satō) *Insert song: Sakura Kaze Ni Yakusoku Wo - Tabidachi No Uta - by Negi Springfield and Mahora Girls' Jr. High Class 2/3-A Category:Media Category:OVAs Category:Anime